Yours
by Nekocin
Summary: AU, One shot, heavy KaiJou . It's not what it seems even though it really seems what it seems. Indirect motions and PWP.


Title: Yours   
  
Author: Nekocin  
  
Email: Neko_cin_6@hotmail.com  
  
Genres: General [Romance?, angst?]  
  
Type: One-shot  
  
Anime: Yu-gi-oh   
  
Warnings: yaoi, lime, OOC... uhm... maybe even unconditional lemon and indirect motions and PWP (-_- I don't like it to be plotless, but *sighs*).  
  
Pairings: SetoxJou  
  
Rated: PG-13 -- R  
  
Disclaimer: Anime in question doesn't belong to me. Only the fic.   
  
Author's notes:   
  
9_9 ^^;; Since I haven't really succeeded at making "Haima" one romantic fic, I just feel guilty. This idea just came up to me to write something unconditional again with indirect stuff (Just to be safe). And I think I've broken my own rule of not bombing into something. Please leave soon if this does not sound appropriate for you to be reading. By the way this is Jounouchi's (Katsuya's) POV. I hope it isn't too extreme...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the midst of sweet rain pouring down from above us, I find myself being pinned against one wall instead of four (the mind, the heart, the body and the spirit). The wall, the body that keeps me from backing away as you corner me with this invisible knife. The unknown clouds my heart as I feel myself drowning in your indescribable warmth.   
  
Isn't it ironic what we're doing at the moment?   
  
You plunge against my teeth and envelop my tongue. I feel like melting into a mud puddle. My arms are immobile. The cold rain freezes them and yet they're still held in the warmth (1).   
  
What's going on? My mind screams.   
  
My eyes had long been closed and to my own horror I'm starting to like it.  
  
Your warmth brushes closer to my shirt, my mask (2). The tingling rushes in full speed down the streams of blood through my veins. I feel myself giving in, falling hard on reality (3).  
  
The salty tears (4) of the sky make it even interesting to run down, to whatever you want from me so badly (5).   
  
My chest is already burning from the lack of something desirable. Fortunately, you notice and free me temporarily from your invisible spell.   
  
I look dazedly up at you. Your hunger had yet to be laid as you look at me with those eyes. Those intense eyes. A hint of something always seems to be there whenever I'm around. I wonder why.  
  
Suddenly the warmth's back again. My chest heaves melodically. with touches like the feathers of an angel, you manage to go on further. You slam me against something which suspiciously feels like a door. As you duel against your own limits just to get me. I flush as soon as I think about that.   
  
Are you really going to get me?  
  
I gasp as you make your way down the sensitive skin near my jaw. More tears fell down from above as I notice I'm choking breathlessly on them.  
  
What's happening?  
  
I feel the sunlight beaming inside of me as you press closer to the thread of losing control completely. Tentative motions here as hungry lips brush along my naked shoulder blade like waves in a sea. Big waves tackled down the surface of their destination, my skin.  
  
How in the world have you accomplish this so soon? (6)  
  
The cold wind runs past us and teases my back. I shudder helplessly once I notice my shirt is already gone.   
  
"...Un... A-aren't we... ah... taking... this a... b-bit too... f-far?" I manage to croak out hoarsely.   
  
My mind is racing like swarms of bees and my body is acting on its own.  
  
I'm falling. I'm truly falling.   
  
I hear you grunt incoherently while you ravish my other shoulder, hungrily. I don't know what you've said, but I believe you must have protested.   
  
Somehow I find myself clinging on to you, fisting your torso in my hold. Falling is bad. I don't like falling. I feel like drowning in this sea of unexplained fire. I'm scared... (7)  
  
Those words bring out something cold in me. A giant iceberg settles in my stomach and proceeds to freeze me to fear. My mind whirled uncontrollably. a whirlpool is created on both sides.   
  
I'm afraid. The cold is going to catch me. It's going to lock me up in a cage. I'm scared. Do I want this? How did I end up like this? How did I end up like a mess?   
  
... I don't know. (8)  
  
All I can remember is that we resent each other. Our presence together is not a happy story. We sort of 'hate' each other because of our own beliefs and oppositions. We never seem to see things eye to eye except for the fact we're both big brothers towards our younger siblings.   
  
But look at us now... one way or another you sort of 'attacked' me once you came face to face with me. All I could do was stare in shock s you won me over with just a brief touch on my lips. You weave your magic through your fiery touches and make me burn up with feverish reactions.   
  
I arch my back, slowly wrapping my arms around your back as you tease me non-stop. Waves of unsatisfied hunger radiate from every direction.   
  
Is this what you want?   
  
Is this what I want?   
  
Is this what 'we' want?   
  
I'm sinking...  
  
I whimper as I find myself sliding down... under you.   
  
"It's all right," you whisper breathlessly and lung for my ear.   
  
I'm still scared.   
  
I'm still afraid.   
  
Why?  
  
I begin to tremble.   
  
I notice the change in your unexpected actions. Instead of the warm waves of the ocean your touches begin to change rapidly. I feel vulnerable lying here. I wonder if you're going to say I'm blossoming (9).  
  
Heated skin clashes against my notions of the calm beautiful ocean (10). The thin thread is going to snap.  
  
Your touches begin to emit heat like fire from volcanoes. You carry is like light flowers in the wind and start to ride me unexpectedly yet invitingly.   
  
I can't relax. I'm still tense about what's going to happen next. My veins feel like frozen icicles. The cold is still going to get me. I'm still afraid, but why is my body responding?  
  
Your tongue dart over my most sensitive places. My legs somehow found their way around something to cling on. While I'm digging down, trying to hold on to something before it's really getting unbearable.   
  
Fire works are set as soon as something new comes over me. My eyes are wide and my lips are parted.   
  
I'm falling apart? No... No... I'm undisguised. I'm naked. I scream as this new sensation sends alarming triggers through my mind. You've marked me, stripped me without knowing. I'm yours... I cry.  
  
*.*.*.*.* OWARI*.*.*.*.*  
  
Endnotes:  
  
1: Kaiba's pinning them. #^_^#  
  
2: Yep, not really his shirt, but the mask Jounouchi wears. Clothes protect us from cold and such, right? ^^;;  
  
3: Panicking can be noticed.  
  
4: At the beginning I used "sweet". But in this one I use "salty", because of his tears. -_-;;  
  
5: It does sounds weird. But it sort of like feeling helpless and one just have to do it.   
  
6: Meaning how come he could get him so soon.  
  
7: Jounouchi means he wants to be 'free' from this. _;; I hope I'm not overdoing it...  
  
8: He's paranoid all right. Weak as he may sometimes seems, I think Jounouchi just don't like the unknown much.  
  
9: I had been thinking about Yami no Matsuei's doctor Muraki. Hehehehe... ^^;;  
  
10: He means the touches he'd memorized at first ^^;;  
  
-_-; How was it? I know it's pretty lame, but it's not so bad, right? Right? ;__; Can't write romantic stuff like most of you writers out there. But there's always a first for everyone.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Edit: Had a typo... ^^;; thanks for pointing that out, Misura.  
  
=^_^=cin 


End file.
